Queen of Twilight
by KyuubiAngel-chan
Summary: Tsubasa Sora's Twin sister has waited for Sora to return.Wait...if Roxas and friends are here where did Sora go? Also, Sora's back? RoxasXOC My first fanfic ever!FLAMES WELCOME THEY CAN HELP ME GET BETTER!


Me:I don't own KH.

Chapter 1: Losing whats close to you.

A girl opens the door to her brothers room and finds it empty and the window wide open.She looks out the window to see him running away towards the ocean."Nii-san! "Don't leave me Nii-san!" Suddenly, everything turns dark and she falls to the ground.

Tsubasa jolts out of bed and listens to the sound of the ocean waves.She peers out the window at the early morning sun. Its been many years Nii-san. she thought as she put on her school uniform."I wanted you to come back... she mumred as she heard commotion downstairs.Quickly combing her hair she ran downstairs to see what it was.Tsubasa sighed when she looked at the cat his face covered with oatmeal.

"Mom's going to be very mad today you know". she said waging a finger at the cat who was licking his paws.Tsubasa scribled down a quick note to her mom then grabed a apple and ran out the front door.She arived at school on time to go to her locker.She waved at the boy standing in front of her locker then smiled.

"Hey, Tsubasa hurry up"! the boy cried as she quickly ran up to the locker."Good morning Roxas-kun." she said smileing.Roxas smiled back at her then gave her a serious look."Your always late for class nowdays!" he said."As class president I might have to count you tardy.""But, having the class president as your best friend I don't get counted tardy right.?" she said weakly.

"Ok, I'll let it slide this time now we need to get to class".he said pushing her into the classroom.When they walked in Namine suddenly appeared out of nowhere and huged Roxas."I knew you loved me that's why you always come to school"! she said.Roxas started pushing Namine off of him then bowed to the class and Tsubasa sighed and sat in her seat.

At lunch

"I miss the way you would tell that theres always a option in life... Tsubasa mumred to herself as she bought her lunch.Roxas sat beside her and flashed her a toothy grin."You wouldn't mind giving your best friend Roxas some of that eggroll would you"? he asked.Namine suddenly spun in from out of know where and gave Roxas her lunch."The class president needs lunch!" she said with a toothy grin like his."Thank you Namine..." Roxas mumbled.Tsubasa smiled at him then laughed at his face as Namine sat and watched him eat.

"Yo, Roxas and Tsubasa!" Roxas and Tsubasa turned around to see Pence,Olette and Haynar standing there."Hey"! Namine said twirling around so they could see her too."And Namine..." Haynar sighed.Olette giggled then sat next to Tsubasa."Tsubasa-chan you really look tired today did you stay up to late tonight"?"No, I just... nevermind." she replied.So, Haynar said turning to Tsubasa are you coming to the island with us today"? Tsubasa nodded but then hid a frown."Kairi always waits there..." she whispred and then looked at Kairi who was talking to Selphie.

Tsubasa sighed then decided she should head to class."Wait up Tsubasa" Olette said and walked with her to the class.'Does Tsubasa seem depressed to you"? Pence asked looking at them walk off."Nah, she's just probaly tired." Haynar replied as Roxas was trying to get the chopsticks away from Namine who was trying to feed him."Seems like Mr.Class President is wraped up in his own matters" Pence chuckled.Roxas finally got the chopsticks away from Namine and sighed.

After School

Tsubasa and Roxas were the last to leave the classroom since Roxas was class president he had to make sure everyone left."Roxas, you were hard to be a class president and still put up with Namine" Tsubasa said laughing."I don't mind, besides that's my responsibilty." he replied.Tsubasa looked out the window then gathred up all of her books and put them in hert backpack."We have to hurry, you know were going to the island." Roxas said."Yeah, im sorry Roxas-kun" Tsubasa mumbled.

"Roxas!Tsubasa!" Olette called out to thm as they rowed onto the island on their boats."Olette-chan!" Tsubasa called out then saw a blur as she thought she saw the standing next to her smileing."You ok?" Roxas asked as she stared at the spot next to Olette."Yeah, im fine" she said giving him a wide grin then ran towards Olette."Hurry Roxas-kun"! she called out to him waveing for him to hurry up." " Coming!" Roxas replied and ran towards her and Olette.

"Ok, Olette-chan throw the ball'! Tsubasa called out to her and hit the ball back.Pence sighed and laid on the beach looking up at the sky."You ok Pence?" Roxas asked him."Yeah, im just enjoying the day.""That's good also, before Roxas could finish his sentence someone huged him from behind."Roxas!!!!!!" Namine cried out as she held on tight to him.Olette and Tsubasa stopped playing long enough to watch Namine jump around Roxas happliy.

"Do you like my new bathing suilt!? she asked as she pranced around in a white bikini."Sure, I guess..." Roxas said then pouted.Namine put her fingers at the cornor of his mouth and made him smile.Olette and Tsubasa just laughed at his expression as she started makeing weird faces with his mouth.

Suddeny, Haynar jumped up and annoced something."Ok, everyone todays club meeting will be about recuting a new member.!""Her name is Namine"! he yelled.Pence,Olette, Roxas, and Tsubasa stared blankly at Namine and Haynar when they both did a pose."That's creepy..." Tsubasa said in the silence and got a mean glare from Namine and Haynar in return."We'll all have pose together soon so just you wait Tsubasa" Namine said puffing out her cheeks."Suuure thres no way im doing that." she laughed then ran hastily down the beach as Haynar and Namine leaped foward to tackle her.She ran down the beach and thought of how happy she was at the moment and that nothing else mattered.

Somewhere else

Heartless...Nobodies... what will they think of next" Sora sighed as he sat in the Gummi ship with Donald and Goofy."You know Sora thinking about its not going to help." donald sqaked at him."Yeah, I know I just like to hear myself talk." he replied then stuck out his tounge.


End file.
